


To Whomever It May Concern

by ever19



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ever19/pseuds/ever19
Summary: Eine offene Nachricht an denjenigen der dies findet.





	To Whomever It May Concern

Ich habe hier vor ein paar Minuten noch einen halben Roman geschrieben - mich aber kurzerhand unentschieden. Wenn du plaudern willst (ganz ohne Druck oder Zwang - ich bin nämlich furchtbar darin Leuten zurückzuschreiben oder Leute im Internet anzuschreiben mit denen ich Vibe) dann hinterlasse einfach einen Kommentar wie ich dir zurückschreiben soll =) ich wollte nämlich schon immer sowas machen und jemanden at random kennen lernen. Außerdem fühlt sich wordpad ein bisschen wie ein Portal in meine Internetvergangenheit an - wo sonst hätte ich links verstecken können ohne dass sie meine Mutter finden kann...  
Mehr zu mir: 21 in 2020, lese Fanfiction, höre gerne Musik. Animes und Mangas sind noch alte Flammen von mir, die ich wohl nie komplett loslassen werde.  
Naja jetzt reichts aber auch fürs erste glaube ich .

Peace Out (wird das noch unironisch benutzt??)

ML


End file.
